I Love Lyserg
by TiFF-Chan AKA Starry Wonder
Summary: HI-Tiff-Chan here. Struck with magic sand, Anna thinks that her life and love will always be Lyserg Diethyl. That changes when she starts to think about Yoh Asakura!
1. How to get a Girl: Yoh Asakura's Way

Disclaimer: Yes! I own Shaman King! Bow down before me! gets pinched Ow! I mean no....

A/N: Hey people! I'm back and in action! Well I'm just wanting to say thank you to all my fellow reviewers out there! And who all read them! Well this will be my first chappie fic. I've been thinking about this 1 for quite a long while. Anna's gonna get a lil' amnesia thinking she likes Lyserg so she'll be probably OOC...Don't worry..it's Yona..w/ a lil' touch of Lys/Jeanne...

****

****

****

****

**[I Love Lyserg]**

It was autumn...a great night to spend the time outdoors. In the cemetery, Yoh Asakura as spending some time, talking to his 2 best friends- Manta and Amidamaru. They were watching the stars and talking about each of their individual lives- well their human individual lives.

"So Yoh, How's your life coming along?," asked Manta

"Good...I guess," replied Yoh.

"How about you Amidamaru?" questioned Manta.

"Well, since being a ghost isn't that much active, I guess you can say that I'm having a ghost of a time!" answered Amidamaru.

There was a pause. Manta had a strange look on his face. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

Amidamaru thought for a moment. "I dunno...was it?"

"I dunno, you tell me."

"I dunno"

Yoh laughed, "It's times like these that really fun hanging out with you guys?" Manta and Amidamaru looked at him. Then they both sat down.

"Yeah, I guess you can say so," agreed Manta.

"It's seems that our relationship had grown over the years after the Shaman Tournament," said Amidamaru.

"Yeah...," said Yoh," I think everyone's has"

"Speaking of relationship, how's it been for you and Anna, Yoh?"

Yoh thought. Their relationship hasn't changed. It's been 3 years after the Shaman Tournament and everyday is like every usual day. Nothing has changed between them...and it looked like nothing will ever change. Yoh didn't know how to answer this 1. "Um...err...uh..Anna and I..uh"

"They have been going pretty well. The same old thing every morning, noon, and night." Amidamaru broke in.

"Oh," replied Manta with a smile on his face.

Yoh relaxed and let out a sigh. In his mind, he wanted to thank Amidamaru for not telling Manta about their relationship, and yet, what _was _there to hide about. It wouldn't really matter if Manta did know about their not-so-progressing relationship over the years but something told Yoh not to say anything...just yet. Manta would understand if nothing did happen. Anna _is _the kind of person that wouldn't really want something more-than-friend type of person. It wouldn't be surprising to him, but something just stopped Yoh from saying so.

Actually, Yoh did wish something would happen between him and herself. Yoh does love Anna, but does Anna love him? To Yoh, it seems surprising that nothing has happened. It's been 3 years and they still haven't even gone out more than once. It seemed more depressing each and every day to him.

_We're so close and yet, we're so far away.... _

-Meanwhile-

Anna Kyoyama was sitting on her porch from her room. She, herself, was watching the stars. Alone.

From afar, she saw Manta, Yoh, and Amidamaru laughing together. How she wished she would be there with them. Or more specifically, how she wished to be with Yoh. Not once, had they ever did something 'new' or had gone out. It's times like these that Anna wasn't as hard on him in the first place.

Anna loved Yoh very very much. It would be really hard she didn't. Yoh was always there for her and in return, Anna would be there for him. But then, she sometimes thought at night if Yoh loved her. Anna would be really tough on him at times, but in the inside of her, she didn't really want to be even though it was for his own good.

Anna looked up the night sky. There, a shooting star came soaring from the clouds. It looked really spectacular. Shooting stars a splendid sight to see- but only when you're sharing the moment with someone. Unfortunately, for Anna, she was spending it alone. She sighed a big sigh and gazed upon it. Then she closed her eyes.

_I wish something would happen...._

-At the GraveYard-

Yoh was watching Manta and Amidamaru enjoy themselves tlka about the good ol' times together. Then Manta pointed out at the sky. "Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!"

Yoh looked up. The star pointed downward to where his house was. Then he spotted Anna looking at the star also. Yoh closed eyes and made a wish...

_I wish something different would happen for once..._

Both Anna and Yoh still watched the shooting star go by hoping that their wish would come true.

- **Tszuku**

A/N: Hey people! Well here's the first chappy of my story of mine. I'm a Lyserg fangirl so don't be surprised if you find Lyserg in this story. This story didn't seem as long as I wanted it to be. I'll try and make the other 1 longer. Oh, and Hao stars in this too. He will be coming in the next chapter. Oh and if you readers want to make me happy do the following steps:

Review- it gets me all tingly inside

Review for the next chapter- my chest has the empty feeling which means I'm feeling the love.

Be my friend- if you become my friend, I will be happy; me being happy makes me want to type

Alright I'm done. Please review!


	2. Step 1: Take her On a Date

A/N: Hey! It's my second chapter!! Whooppiiee!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. And sadly, I never will.

**[I Love Lyserg] **– who doesn't?

Chapter 2 

After the shooting star, a week passed and unfortunately, nothing different has happened. Yoh and Anna were having the worst of their times and disappointed of themselves of how much they got their hopes up for wishing from a shooting star...

-Outside on the Porch-

Yoh is watching the people pass by his house. They looked all so happy. He, himself, wanted to be happy.....with Anna. It got him really depressed by each and every person walk by his house. And he even got more depressed when he saw the stranger with another person...

As the 5th couple walked by, he soon began to think.

_A week passed...._

_Nothing changed..._

_And I guess...nothing will ever change._

_I have no idea why I believed my wish would come true. But Anna and I are alone in the house aren't we? Would she hurt me if I...._

_Asked her out?_

_I hope not...._

-In the Living Room-

Anna is just sitting on the couch, watching TV. The TV's on but nothing does not interest her but what she's thinking of right now.

_How could I've let myself thinking something would've happened.... Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I know Yoh doesn't love me. _

_And I think no one ever will..._

Then Yoh came inside and went to the living room to see where Anna was. Anna saw him. By looking at Yoh, you could tell that he was a little nervous...of what?

"Hi Anna"

"What Yoh"

"Um...I...um..was thinking..."

"What?"

Yoh gulped. "Do you wanna go out"

Anna's eyes widened. He wanted go out with her? Inside herself, she wanted hug him for asking her, but what was it for? _Don't get your hopes up for the second time, Anna. The first time really let you down. _She felt somewhat disappointed into thinking he was actually going to ask her out. Yoh probably wanted to get some CDs or something. But, it wouldn't hurt to try...

"Fine" Anna felt kinda happy for Yoh asking her out even though Yoh probably wanted to get something.

When Yoh heard Anna agree, he was all joyous inside. He was so proud of himself. _We're finally going to do something together. _He thought. Yoh's eyes lightened. "So, Anna, do you want to go to the mall or something?!"

"Fine"

"OK, let's go!"

Then with that, Yoh grabbed Anna by the arm and took his jacket. Anna flopped down and had enough force to get her jacket also just before Yoh closed the door on them. Yoh was so happy.

"Yoh can you not hold on so tight?"

"C'mon Anna, we're almost there"

Anna raised an eyebrow. It was about a mile to get to the mall and they were only a few feet away from their house. But then, she looked at him. He was so determined to get there. Then she looked how he was holding her wrist ever so tight. She blushed a little, knowing how much Yoh wanted to get there. Anna smiled and agreed to him.

-At the Mall-

Yoh and Anna just got into the mall entrance and saw many people there. Their feet were sore a little bit from walking/ running getting here. They looked how much different it was the last time they went here.

"Wow" said Yoh amazed by everything.

"So this what happens to a mall, whenever you don't go to it for a year," agreed Anna.

The mall was called Funbari Mall (A/N: the name's so original, neh?) It was so big. There were many more stores. The walls were like coming into a 5 star hotel fit for a king. The floors were beautiful filled with marble of a nice blue. It was absolutely amazing.

Yoh then looked at Anna. "So, where do you want to go first?"

Anna paused. _Wait I thought he wanted to go get stuff for himself. _"Wanna go get something to eat?"

Yoh smiled. "Yeah, sure" _As long as we're doing something together, I don't really care where we're going..._

-At the Upper Level: Food Court-

"Wow, Yoh, thanks for treating us," said Anna after eating some Chinese.

"Don't mention it," replied Yoh, seeing that Anna's having a good time.

Anna got up. "Yoh, I'm going to get some ice cream, do you want anything?'"

Yoh smiled again."Nah"

-Meanwhile-

2 random old ladies were wearing clothes of fortune tellers. There was a small 1 and a tall 1.

"You made that potion?" asked the small 1 to the tall 1.

"Yea" replied the tall 1 to the small 1.

"So what does it do again?!"

"Well when the magic sand is scattered on someone, the first person they see- they will fall in love with"

"That sounds weird, I thought you said you were making it to pour it on an apple and make Snow White fall asleep forever until her knight in shining amor appears and kisses her?"

"Yeah, but then I changed my mind and now I'm going to use it for this really cute guy so that he will fall in love with me. I just compared this guy with the prince, and this guy is sizzlin."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Orlando Bloom"

"OoO that does sound hot"

-Back At Yoh's-

Yoh was watching Anna get the ice cream. Yoh felt so happy being here with her. Then Yoh thought.

_Wait why did I ask her out in the first place? To tell my feelings? I hope she cares. But what happens if she doesn't love me back?! Then there was always that thing that you should tell someone you love them no matter what of the outcome...._

Anna was coming back with a small vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream. She sat down at took her spoon. Then she looked at Yoh, who was freakishly staring back at her. Anna couldn't help but form a small smile from her lips. _Maybe Yoh does love me..._

"Hey Anna,"

"Yeah"

Yoh was pinkier than ever. "I've always wanted to tell you this"

"Yea"

"That I um...lo-"

Then a green haired boy much of the name, Lyserg Diethyl popped out of nowhere. "Hello!!!"

Yoh shrieked. "Lyserg!?!"

Anna was surprised herself. _I thought...I thought, wait did I just think what Yoh was about to say to me?! I got my hopes up again. I thought Yoh was...going to say... wait, Lyserg's here?!. _

"G'day Yoh, Anna. I stopped to ask if Jeanne and I can live with you. England seemed very boring now that the Shaman Tournament was done," said Lyserg with a smile on his face.

Anna blinked._ Was this some kind of surprise?! Did Yoh plan this?! I guess, this wasn't a date after all..._ Anna sighed," I need to go think" She stood up and began to walk toward somewhere else.

"Anna" Yoh stood up, but just when he was about to go up to her, 2 old ladies got in his way. Suddenly, they tripped over Yoh.

"Ahhh!," cried Yoh.

"Ack!" called the small 1.

The magic sand slipped out the tall 1's hand. "NO!!!"

The 3 fell down with Yoh lying on the bottom helplessly. Lyserg then saw the magic sand heading over to Anna and tried to retrieve it before Anna got hit. Anna looked behind her. Magic sand crashed into her making her eyes blinded for moment.

-Meanwhile-

"I'm sorry sir but you can't have these tapes," said the register employee.

"What do you mean I can't?!," said the long brunette haired boy.

"Well, these Britney Spears music videos are rated R- you know- 18 and up"

"This is HAO ASAKURA you're talking to! I was reincarnated, and now I'm a 16 yr. old. Back then, I probably knew our grandma!"

The employee popped out a vein. "Well you're now a 16 yr. old. Live with it"

Then Hao's head hung and he lifted it up again. This time there was a seductive smile on his face. "C'mon babe, you know you want me."

The employee's eyes were filled with anger." THAT'S IT!!" Then she kicked Hao right out of the store which was called "Britney's Fine Fan Club"

-Coming Back to Anna-

The sand seeped into her eyes. The magic then took part. She stopped trying to wipe it all out. Now for some reason, everything was black. She couldn't open her eyes.

Yoh was struggling to get out the 2 ladies on top of him while Lyserg was trying to help Anna. Lyserg was trying to snap her out of what seemed to him as a trance. "Anna," Lysegr said. And then Anna's eyes opened looking straight at Lyserg.

-Back to Hao-

"God, what am I going to do now," said Hao talking to himself, " Hm..maybe if I get some money, I can use to sue the employee over at the fanfclub, but where can I get some money?!"

"Ahh"

Someone just cried and Hao wanted to know where it came from. He looked back and saw his brother smothered on top of 2 old ladies and Lyserg trying to help Anna. Hao drew back and laughed hysterically. Then he watched some more of what will happen next...

-Back At Anna (again)-

Anna finally opened her eyes. Lyserg sighed in relief and asked," Anna, are you alright?!" Anna smiled and Lyserg had a weird look on his face.

"Of Course, I'm alright, with you that is"

Lyserg's eyes widened. "WHAT?!?!?!"

When Yoh heard Anna say that, he knocked the old ladies off of him. "WTF?!?!"

Hao was surprised also but then laughed at it all.

"Oh, this is not good," the tall 1 said. Yoh and Lyserg ran over to her. The tall 1 kept talking. "The magic sand hit her eyes making her to fall in love with anyone she sees first. Since she saw the green 1 first, she is just another obsessive compulsive girl that's trying to win his heart."

Lyserg started to cry. "I don't want Anna Kyoyama as my fiancé!"

Yoh was enrage." Can't we tell her that she doesn't like him?!?"

The tall 1 shook her head. "No, the effect of it will end up making her heartbroken and she could end up resorting to suicide (A/N: hehehe)"

"Is there any way to undo the spell?!?!?!/!" cried Lyserg.

The tall 1 had a smile on her face. "Of course, there's millions of ways to undo that spell"

Yoh and Lyserg were enlightened." Okae, give us 1 of them."

"Oh, I'm afraid you have to find that yourself," giggled the tall 1 and with that she faded away.

Lyserg moaned. "Aww, how are we supposed to reverse the spell?!?!?!"

Yoh had sad look on his face. "C'mon we better go home and try and fix it there"

Lyserg agreed and then Yoh, Lyserg and Anna tugging on Lyserg arm started heading home.

Hao, on the other hand thought to himself. "This kind of knowledge is useful for one's road to wealthiness" Then a lightbulb just randomly lit up. "I know I will make a book! It will be called: How to get a Girl: Yoh Asakura's Way" Hao face darkened. "I will be making millions! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly a little boy started crying because he saw a person plotting an evil scheme crouched down in a corner right next to a trash can.

-

A/N: Hey people! I hope that was long enough for your heart's desire. Well please review for me!If I have any grammar mistakes-sorry.

Just to tell you people, I don't own Orlando Bloom. I'm not 'into' him like other girls, but if I owned him, I can use you it to control the whole feminine race!

**Snowflake-Ice** thanks, that kept me motivated. Lol.

**s91 **haha, Lyserg rox my sox!!

Thanks you guys, you showed me there's hope in my future!

Ja ne

Tiff-Chan!!!


	3. Step 2: Let Something Bad Happen

A/N: Hey People! Sorry for the long update!

Disclamier: Shaman King rox! I REALLY wished it was mine, Sadly, it isn't.

**I Love Lyserg –** WHO doesn't?

Ch.3

_Woo Me_

Well, as we last caught on, our 3 heroes were about to walk home. Three kids walk down the side walk.

One in love with Lyserg.

One in love with Anna.

And the other scared beyond belief.

As we come closer to the trio, you would see a very, very happy little blonde itako gripping onto a very, very scared English boy and along side with a very, very angry Shaman King.

"Oh Lyserg," said a smiling Anna," I wish this moment would last forever"

Smiling. Something you don't see Anna doing everyday.

Lyserg became horrified of the consequences is he disagreed with her. "Um....me too?!," he responded.

Anna giggled.

Yoh sighed. He was having the worst time of his life. Just 2 hours ago, Anna and Yoh were going out; almost telling Anna the happiest thing in her whole life; and now all of that gone down the drain.

Anna noticed this. Something made her want to go up to him and give him a hug, but she didn't. For some reason, Yoh was part of her life. Yoh gave her a feeling. It was a different feeling that she feels for Lyserg. But somehow, it was important to her. Everytime she looks at him, she just gets a feeling.

_Yoh...and I? _

__

-oOoOoOo

Both Yoh and Lyserg jumped for joy as they saw the Asakura house in the clearing. As they opened the door, Horohoro popped out the door. "Surprise," he shouted having that Jeanne and Lyserg were going to be part of their everyday lives. He went on," Jeanne and Lyserg are going to be part ofwhat the hell?!!!"

He saw a perky Anna clinging on Lyserg's arm. He looked at Anna weirdly. "Um, Anna, don't slap me for this but...um...are you okae?"

Anna grinned which made Horohoro backing away. "Of course I am, silly!" Anna looked around inside and saw Ren reading a magazine, Tamao cooking, and Pilica oddly looking at her. It seemed so quiet in there that Anna just had to perk things up. "Hi friends," she yelled scaring every person inside.

Tamao looked out from the kitchen. "Um, hi Anna?!" she greeted back.

Anna still kept the smile on her face. "Hey everyone!!!! How are you guys doing?!?!"

They all looked at her blankly for a moment and the turned their heads to Yoh. Suddenly, they grabbed Yoh and Lyserg and all huddled to a corner. You would kinda guess what they would be talking about leaving out Anna.

Anna on the other hand, was playfully skipping around in the living room, humming a delightful toon.

-oOoOoOo-

-Back to Yoh's Conversation-

"So that's what happened to Anna," said Yoh sweatdropping.

"Wow," replied Jeanne feeling bad for Lyserg.

Pilica looked at Yoh and said, "Yoh it's all your fault," and laughed madly.

Ren nodded agreeing with Pilica.

Horohoro just laughed at it all. When he stopped he asked," So do you have any ideas for how to undo the magic?"

"Yeah I have these ideas," replied Yoh. Manta who came out of nowhere, called out," I'll help!"

Horo still had a doubted look on his face. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course I am"

"SO whatever I say, she won't get mad?"

"Um"

"Great!" Then Horohoro ran across the room toward Anna. Ren, Pilica, and Tamao ran after him trying to stop whatever he was plotting.

Anna was delightfully looking at a vase when Horo just popped right in front of her. "Hi Anna!"

"Hi HoroHoro!"

"Did you know that you look like bitch?!"

Tamao came and slapped him for saying that.

Anna still smiled. "NO, I never knew that, I can't say the same for you"

HoroHoro, Pilica, and Ren had a confused look on their faces.

Anna went up to him and played with his hair." Horohoro, should go on a model magazine. Just dye your hair blonde and you would be stunning."

Horohoro couldn't help but blush and Tamao gasped in surprise.

She then looked at Ren. Anna went up to him really close that she could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "And you Ren," Anna said in a seductive tone," Your golden eyes. They look so sexy"

Ren backed up while Anna kept walking to him, still gazing at his eyes. Pilica became very mad.

Pilica clenched her fists and kept muttering curse words under her breath. Tamao became frightened and went behind HoroHoro.

"Horohoro," whispered Tamao, "Is there something wrong with Pilica?"

Horohoro watched the three. "No, not really, see, Pilica has been having PMS. I think this is part of it."

Tamao looked at Horohoro," Oh,"

Anna kept looking at Ren and then stopped. "Well, I must be off. My Lyserg awaits for my return." And sauntered into the hallway.

Pilica came crashing in on front of Ren, shouting out," Yeah! You keep away from my Ren! You...you...you Preppy Penguin!"

Horohoro looked at Tamao," Yeah, this is definitely PMS"

Pilica started crying. "I need to go to the kitchen..."

-oOoOoOo-

-2 Seconds Later-

Pilica was munching on some chocolate. Every kind of chocolate you couldn't ever get your eyes off of. There were chocolate bars, chocolate ice cream, chocolate lollipops, chocolate chocolate....anything you could get your hands on. Then you see Pilica, with her hands all brown and gooey. "Chocolate...this is what I've always wanted in life"

Ren who ran in back of her asked," Hey! I thought I was the thing you've always wanted in life?!"

Pilica looked at him finding an excuse. "Um, I lied?!"

"Works for me."

Tamao grabbed Horohoro's shoulder. "Is this also part of Pilica's PMS?"

Horohoro looked at his sister. "No, that's just her."

-oOoOoOo-

-Going back to Yoh-

Yoh, Manta, and Lyserg were working on a formula to undo the spell Anna was cast on. Jeanne was helping also. When Manta needed something he would ask Lyserg to get.

"Could you pass me that bottle?" requested Manta.

"Sure," replied Lyserg. While he was trying to find it a person poked him. He turned around and saw that Jeanne had it. She handed it to him.

"Here you go," said Jeanne with a smile on her face.

Lyserg smiled back at her. It wasn't the smile he gave to Anna but a smile that he rarely shows. "Thank you"

Yoh and Manta watched this. They knew that Lyserg and Jeanne were meant for each other.

Yoh envied those kind of moments.

_I wish Anna and I were like that. But we never will be. _

At the doorway, Anna saw Lyserg's reaction to Jeanne. Anna wanted to go up to him, but she didn't want to. Instead, she went back to the living room.

-oOoOoOo-

She saw a teen magazine and started reading it. It was about teenage people with love and junk. Then she saw a word that she didn't understand. When she heard someone come in, she looked up. It was Ren.

"Hi Ren!"

Ren was surprised. "Erm...Hi Anna."

"I read this magaizine you read earlier and I came across this word. What does it mean"

"Well, could you tell me the word first before I help you?"

"Woo"

"WHAT?!"

"Woo"

Ren sweatdropped. "Um..er..it means to like get someone."

Anna looked up. "Could you show me?"

Ren sweated. "Umumumumum"

"Woo me"

Ren tried to find an excuse." Well, um...there's many ways to 'woo' a person, Anna"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh is there 1 with music?"

Ren gulped," Um yea..."

"Show me that 1!"

"Uh..."

Anna had puppy dog eyes. "Pweez Renny-Poo!"

What was this? Anna begging at Ren. Ren always wanted to see her do that, but not beg at him. Now it was an offer he couldn't refuse.

Ren sighed," Fine, Okay"

Anna cheered.

-oOoOoOo-

-While Ren's impression-

Pilica and Tamao were talking in a conversation.

Pilica stated," My Ren, wouldn't ever do something that I wouldn't like"

Just then, they walked across the living room door only to see Ren dancing in front of Anna using slow music.

Pilica had fiery eyes.

"Uh-Oh," said Tamao.

"REN!!!!"

-oOoOoOo-

-Meanwhile-

Hao was in the window watching all of this and he just had to start laughing. "Haha. Oh My God, I just have to record this on DVD." After he wrote the second entry in his notepad.

"Step 2: Let Something bad happen"

-oOoOoOo-

A/N: Well, I'm sorry for the very long update, I had to go to places and do book reports bore.

**ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura- **Lol..thankx. And no I don't think those two ladies will get in the way of anything.

**S91- **lol...Yes, Lyserg is the greatest.

**Katoryu Diethel- **I love Lyserg too too much also!

**AznxXxPride- **I think a lot of things will happen, I dunno, I'm still thinking.lol

**Kyoyama Kita- **Lol. Here's the chappy. I hope you didn't go insane after the long wait. Lol.jk.

**Critter- **Yeah, sure, okae!, Just tell me your gender...lol.

**Annafan- **taa daa! here it is! Lol

Well I had a lot of ideas for this chappy, but I think I edited them all out. Lol. I forgot what I was going to write. I hope Anna wasn't too different. There should be some drama stuff but I think they're coming later. Well, I just want to say that I'm sorry again. School's starting in a week and I must be off to that. I also have to go to dance practices and stuff. But they won't stop me from doing the things I love most!

Taa Taa everyone!

And R&R for me!

Akumei-Chan – yes, I changed my name. I might change it again lol.

A.K.A-Tiff-Chan


	4. Step: 3 Don't Get Sad

A/N: Yepp, the 4th chappy of my story. I just wanna say thanks to all who kept reading my story.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Shaman King.

-

**I Love Lyserg **

_Ch.4 _

_Sing Me a Song_

-

Well, as we last left our heroes, they got back home. Yoh, Manta, Lyserg, and Jeanne stopped working on the antidote to cure Anna because of some technical difficulties. Ren told Anna that doing 'woo' isn't good in public and Pilica's PMS stopped.

So, the next day, it went 'pretty' well. Lyserg and Jeanne really got used to living in the Asakura home. They both had their own rooms, upstairs and cooked dinner. They did chores that Anna would regularly let Yoh and Manta do. Everything was all set for living. But, they forgot one thing.

"Hey Yoh,"

"Yeah"

"Jeanne and I are going to school with you tomorrow."

"Oh..."

School. Yes, school. Lyserg and Jeanne would go to school with the whole gang. They would get up early in the morning, dress, eat, walk to school, learn, and go home. That easy right?

Wrong.

Very Wrong.

-

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

6:30

Time to wake up.

Lyserg hit the button on his alarm clock to stop. After he changed to his uniform, he went downstairs.

"Good Morning hunny!!!!" greeted Anna.

Lyserg was startled. "Um, good morning.......sweetie?"

Anna had a bright smile on her face. "Today I made breakfast"

Suddenly, Horohoro, Ren, Tamao, and Pilica came downstairs.

"What smells so good?" asked Horohoro smelling the delicious aroma.

"It's my favorite breakfast dish!" answered Anna," Bacon, eggs, and cinnamon toasted bread!"

Horohoro's mouth was watering as he sat down to eat. Everyone sat down also for breakfast and started munching on the tastey dish. Then Jeanne and Yoh came downstairs.

"Breakfast!" yawned Yoh as he sat at his seat.

Ren casually took his fork and spoon and snipped off a piece of egg to eat it. He chewed it slowly and swallowed it. "Mm...Anna, where did you learn to cook this?"

Anna sat down at the table also next to Lyserg. "Well, I started cooking when I was 10, but sometimes I got lazy cooking, so I just let other people cook for me. But today, since my little baby is starting school with us, I decided to make breakfast myself!"

Ren choked on the little bite he took from his eggs. "Oh, okay."

Lyserg turned root beet red. After a few minutes, Anna was watching the dishes. Everyone was waiting for her outside. She skipped out from the doorway. "Okay! Let's go"

It was a bright, beautiful autumn day as the Mankin gang started heading off to school. Yoh turned around and started to head off. "Yeah let's go"

Anna looked at him who was walking with Lyserg. Yoh still seemed mad about something but she couldn't put her finger onto what he was mad about. "Hey Tamao, is there something wrong with Yoh?"

Tamao looked at Yoh who was way ahead of them. She formed a small smile on her face knowing why he was mad. "Yeah," she answered,"He lost someone."

"Oh"

Anna didn't know that Yoh really lost the person he loved to someone else. For some reason she wanted to help him. So she ran ahead to Yoh so she could walk with him. It's not like as if Lyserg would care. As she walked, she glanced at him.

_He must seem really mad...._

Before they knew it, they were already in the school building. Many students were in there already staring at Lyserg.

"Hey Horohoro," Lyserg said, "Why are so many people looking at me?"

"It's cuz your new," replied Horo, "And I think it's also because you have green hair"

"Really?" said a blushing Lyserg.

"Yeh"

Then Horohoro, making sure that Anna was out of sight said, "I still can't believe that you got Anna, THE Ice Queen, falling in love with you."

Lyserg blushed some more. "That was just an accident"

"Besides" said Lyserg who then walked in front of them and stopped which made all of them stop.

Lyserg turned around, "It's not my fault that I'm dyingly handsome" Then he flipped his hair with his hand and smiled where his teeth glimmered from the sun. (A/N: ::drools:: hehe sorry...)

Ren, Horohoro, Pilica, and Tamao just stood there. Pilica and Tamao both looked at each other and then back at Lyserg.

They shook their head. "Nope, still can't see it"

Suddenly, all the girls fainted of Lyserg's gesture.

Lyserg had a blank expression on his face. "Wow, I'm that good."

-

Anna and Yoh, who were strangely silent kept walking to their home room. Both Anna and Yoh wanted to break the silence. Then Anna spoke up, although her voice sounded nervous.

"Hey Yoh, um, is their something wrong? "

Yoh shot glance at her before speaking to her. Did she want to help him? It would be no use though because that would never be possible. So many things he wanted to tell her, but they were of no use anymore. His love to her would be no use....

"Anna I-"

His words were drowned as he met her gaze with her concern eyes. They both stopped in front of the sideway face-to-face. Anna was mesmerized by the look of his cheerlessness as she felt there was something wrong between the two of them. His eyes just didn't seem to have the careless grin that he would usually have on him. And at the same time, she couldn't stop gazing at him. He looked so innocent, so in need for help, so..so _attractive. _They stared at each other for quite some time.

As if on cue, Manta came running into them.

"Hey Yoh! Anna." greeted Manta.

Yoh and Anna came back to reality as they both looked down again. "Hey Manta," they both greeted in an emotionless voice.

-

Lyserg was already having a hard time himself. Crowds of girls were swarming around him as he tried to make way to his class room. They all wanted his phone number.

"Please, please girls! I really need to get to get to my classroom," uttered Lyserg backing up.

"Aw, he's so courteous!" smiled a girl with sparkles in her eyes. (A/N: No way! He's mine!)

"I wish crowds of girls would come to me instead of that green-haired English boy," snorted Horohoro as he turned around and crossed his arms.

Lyserg sweatdropped as more girls came to him. "Uh, guys could you help?"

Suddenly, the long mob of girls were being thrown off from just 1 girl. It was Anna, no less.

"Keep your cruddy hands off of him!," shouted Anna raging into the scene.

The girl who complimented Lyserg then stepped out of the crowd. "Why?!" she barked, "Are you his girlfriend or something?!"

Anna took the arm of the girl. "Actually," she hissed," I believe I am." Then with one hand, Anna threw the girl behind her making her unconscious. (A/N: Yay Anna!)

Lyserg had a confused look on his face. She then looked straight at him.

"Come on, Lyserg," spoke Anna with a successful look on her face," Let's get to class"

"Um, okae" That was all Lyserg could say since he was still trying to convert all the things Anna has done in 2 minutes into his brain.

She hugged his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. EVERYONE knew about Anna's personality, and this was just...

UNHEARD OF!

The students at their lockers stared mouth wide opened as Anna and Lyserg made their way through the hall. Anna didn't notice but Lyserg did and made him feel kinda uneasy. This was Anna Kyoyama- queen of ice (A/N: lol, couldn't think of anything else) and she seemed, rather....joyous. A couple of times, Anna would be asked out and then after, you would see the boys who tried asking her out on the floor, beaten up. If she was ever with a guy, it would usually be with Yoh Asakura- the 2nd most popular guy in the school (A/N: Hao's first...teehee) and he wouldn't take any phone numbers from any girl. And when Anna sauntered off with Lyserg, it was very......queer.

-

It was gym- what the _old _Anna hated the most. But now, it was the _new _Anna- and she _loved _gym. When she got there, Anna's face saddened as she realized Lyserg wasn't in her class that she absolutely adored. Though, on the brighter side, she had Pilica to keep her company.

When the coach gathered everyone, he told them that they were going to play the greatest game of all......DODGEBALL!!! (A/N: though, it's not my fav) Anna screamed as she heard her favorite game called. Pilica stepped away from Anna, feeling the embarassment.

The game started and Pilica threw a ball at one girl and got out. She cheered, but stopped when she saw Anna dodging every ball that was coming at her. Then Anna rushed to the front of the side and chucked a ball which hit 4 girls. At that rate, the game wasn't going to last long.

As Anna, hit her seventh person, she noticed Jeanne standing in the corner. She had a depressing look on her face. Anna even forgot that Jeanne was in her class. Since the game wasn't as amusing as she thought, Anna went up to Pilica.

"Is there something wrong with Jeanne?" questioned Anna with an inquisitive look on her face.

Pilica looked at Jeanne. Pilica, herself, didn't know. "She's fine," lied Pilica with a distressing smile on her face. She didn't want Anna to worry about Jeanne. If Pilica thought what she thought she thought, then she would know what was really troubling Jeanne. And if Anna would ever know, then it would lead to the whole misunderstanding about Anna's bond with Lyserg.

Anna blinked, "Oh okay."

Anna knew there was something wrong with Jeanne. There just had to be something wrong with Jeanne. Out of a girl's sixth sense, she knew there was something troubling Jeanne...

-

BBBBRRIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!!

Only an hour left, and school would be finished for the day. Usually, for the last hour, Izumo High would have the pupils rest and then go home. They could do whatever they wanted before they got home. (A/N: I wish that was at my school...)

Anna walked to the hallway and to the door. When she opened it, was the stairs. When she got up to the stairs, she was at the top of the roof. The sun was shining like a bright spring day. Anna smiled and squinted her eyes of the brightness.

"It's so nice today!" she remarked to herself as she walked out on the rail where she could see all the teens below of her.

"Yes, I know"

Anna turned around to see who talked back to her. It was Hao. He was sitting on the rail waving his hand to her. Anna walked toward him.

"Hi !" she said with a perky smile on her face.

"Hey" he responded.

Anna looked at him. Then she walked around him. Hao was blankly curious. "Yes?" he asked wanting to know why she was walking around him.

"I think I know you somewhere" she stated with a fascinated look on her face.

Hao fell down anime style "Yeah, I'm um Yoh's evil twin brother"

Anna smiled again. "Oh!!! Now I remember!"

"Eheh" remarked Hao and went on writing something in his notepad.

_Don't get Sad..._

Anna watched behind his shoulder to see what he was writing. "What does that mean?"

After Hao finished writing, he closed his notepad. "Don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later"

Both Hao and Anna looked down at where the students usually ate for lunch outside. Lyserg was out there and Jeanne. Jeanne had an enlightened smile on her face.

Anna smiled a relieved smile on her face. "She seems much more happy"

Suddenly, Lyserg toddled up to Jeanne who was reading a book under a tree. He had a slight blush on his face as he handed her a flower. Jeanne reddened as she took it. Then he sat right next to her under the tree and started reading the book together.

Anna watched. It was so scary. She had no problem that Lyserg was spending time with Jeanne. But that was it; she had no problem with it. Anna backed away.

_I feel so happy for them...._

_But _why _do I feel happy for _them?

_Isn't it Lyserg and I?! _

_I...I don't know...._

_And Yoh...._

"Something upsetting you?!" Hao asked disrupting Anna's thoughts.

Anna didn't answer. Hao looked down at Lyserg and Jeanne. He kept the same face he had but knew what was wrong.

"Anna..."

Anna couldn't look at them and neither to Hao. "Hao, is there um..."

"Lyserg really likes Jeanne, doesn't he?"

Anna looked up at him which got her full attention. "What?"

Hao formed a small smile on his face. "Lyserg and Jeanne"

She glanced at them but quickly looked at Hao again. "I...I don't get it."

Anna felt the pain. But was it really pain she was feeling?

"Just ask me this question" commanded Hao still with the smile on his face.

"Do you really think you and Lyserg belong together?"

Anna knew that answer. But did she really?

"Yes"

Hao had a plain look on his face. "Oh okay, well then there's nothing to worry about!"

Anna's face brightened. "Oh thanks! Hao!" Then she pranced up to Hao and hugged. Even Hao had to blush of her action. Then she ran downstairs again.

Hao still watched go down the stairs.

_In time she will figure it out...._

Anna skipped in the halls looking for Lyserg. The words Hao told her were stuck in her head.

_Do I really belong with Lyserg?..._

_Do I even love him?!..._

_Lyserg...._

_And Yoh..._

_But what does Yoh have to do this with this??.._

Then she stopped as she went passed the school theatre. She went inside. It was where most of the students went to take a break. On the stage lay, Manta, Ren, and Horohoro. They were playing with some musical instruments. She jumped on top of the stage.

"Omigosh!!! You guys never told me you played music!" said the exciting Anna.

"You never asked" responded Manta who was strumming his guitar.

Abruptly, Anna dashed to get a piece of paper and a pencil. Then she started jotting down some characters. When she was done she handed it to Ren, Horohoro, and Manta.

"I've seen these notes before" said Horohoro who kept twiddling with his violin looking at the notes.

"That's good" she said as she looked for something in the corner but stopped after she said, "Ah Ha!"

"Then that means I can sing for all of you"

All of them looked at her in shock. "We never knew you could sing"

Anna stepped up and looked at everyone who was looking back at her. "You never asked"

After, Ren started drumming the drums while Manta started playing his electric guitar. (A/N: lol..Manta playing the guitar)

It got the every students attention and started looking at the stage. Lyserg who came back from outside saw to see what was happening. He astonished to see her up there.

Anna started speaking the microphone. "Hello everyone! Today I'm going to sing these 3 songs to my boyfriend Lyserg!"

Almost everyone turned around to see a very flushed Lyserg.

The song went slow but it sooner got faster.

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown all my words around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

Lyserg got redder than before.

The song got even louder and Horohoro started playing his instrument- the violin (A/N: Yeah, I know but the violin has an importance!)

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

The song went on and on and it finally ended. Everyone clapped.

"Thank You! That was 'Only One' by Yellowcard but this 1, is 1 of my favorites.

As Horohoro, took out his bass guitar, Ren played a simple beat on the drums. Then Manta played one notes on his guitar.

Yoh Asakura yawned as he walked lazily in the hallways. He wondered where everyone was since the hallways were deserted. Then he heard music coming from the theatre.

_I'll be your dream,_

_I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love _

_Be everything that you need_

_I love you more than every breath _

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful _

_Coz I'm counting on _

Yoh stopped yawning as he immediately recognized whose voice it was.

_Anna..._

He ran to the theatre and saw Anna singing. She had the softest voice as Yoh heard it with amazment. Then he looked at Lyserg and a multitude of people patting him on the back because _his _'girlfriend' was singing to him. He lowered his eyes of how much sadness went through his mind.

As the song faded, another swarm of applauds were heard as Anna bowed to her colossal audience. Yoh stared with a heartbreaking sadness as she winked to Lyserg. Lyserg, on the other hand, just stood there waiting for the 'madness' to stop.

"This is the last song I will be singing to my dear Lyserg" said Anna who waved at him.

The music started again. It was the tune from Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending'.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said? _

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable threat _

Yoh backed away. His eyes were filled with fright and his mouth was open. He didn't want to believe this was happening. _She _was supposed to be _his..._.

_You were all the things I thought I knew _

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_You were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

He leaned on the walls with thoughts streaming through his brain. _This is all a dream _he thought as he closed his eyes waiting for him to wake up. He opened his eyes again still seeing the same blonde itako singing upfront on stage. All Yoh wanted was this to stop. He just wanted everything to stop.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me _

_All the shit that you do_

Yoh sighed. There was nothing he could do about it. He clenched his fists with a heart throbbing look on his face. He faced Lyserg again, feeling much embarrassment. Even though the theatre was dark, he knew that Lyserg was flushed. Since Yoh, knew that there was nothing he could do about it, he just stopped thinking and just watched what was in front of him. By then the song started ending.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Woah, Woah, _

Yoh sighed once more. _Nothing I can ever do._ He headed for the front door.

_So much for my happy ending..._

The spectators gave an outrageous round of applause. Anna formed a blissful grin on her face. "This song was dedicated to Lyserg Diethyl!" she said. Her smile faded as she saw Lyserg not too happy as what she expected. He was red and he didn't give her smile that he would give to Jeanne. Then she saw Yoh who started walking out of the door. His face was so depressing that Anna definitely knew that something was wrong. Then something tightened her chest. Her head lowered seeing that Lyserg didn't care as much of how she loved him or the fact that something was troubling Yoh.

Her brain focused on Yoh in those few seconds she had. She hated to see him hurt.

Yoh walked out of the door; his head low and his eyes filled with the feeling of misfortune. He stepped out and started heading home without his friends. "So much for me happy ending," he murmured to himself. Though, if _only_ he had eyes in the back of his head, if _only _he stayed for just a couple of minutes more, if _only _he saw the look in Anna's eyes, he would have seen a crystal tear fall down from Anna's face as she whispered in the microphone "this song was also dedicated to Yoh...."

--

**Tzsuku**

--

Wellps, another chapter, another less thought to think about. Heh, I hope everyone liked this. I had soo many ideas for this 1, but then I think all of them got scattered when I started typing it. I did have songs here. I didn't put all the lyrics though so like don't get mad..Yes, I know, Lyserg did act mean to Anna, but heck, this was originally Anna/Yoh. I'll probably add some zazz with Lys/Jea , Ren/Piri, and Horo/Tama. I promise that Lyserg will be nicer. I will. It's my story, hehe.

**s91- **lolz, Lyserg is so darn awesome...no wonder the Lily 5 and Ryou love him!

**chibiqueen-anna-asakura- **yupp, lol..it's the next new chappy!

**Katoryu Diethel- **I discovered the 'woo' idea in a dream, and then I woke up on my floor...lol

**Yohna- **yeah, it's Yoh/Anna but not towards the end...

Well, I hope everyone likes my story!!!! Please review for me! I thank all to those who are still reading this. If you see any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. Once again, review for me people! You guys keep me motivated...

Akumei-Chan


	5. Step 4: Don't Get Mad

A/N: OMGsh!!!! I haven't been typing this for a while! It's been like a month now. Okae, let's get started. I am like so sorry I didn't get to update in such a long time lol. I actually didn't really want to continue this. See, this chapter is not a chapter that I wanted to get to. I was rather thinking of the chapters after it. Lol. So, if this chapter wasn't that good, I didn't really think it was good also. Lol.

**-:- I Love Lyserg -:-**

_Chapter 5_

_Kiss the Night Away_

-

-

Anna Kyoyama was scrunched up to the corner of the couch watching one of her favorite soap operas. A blanket was wrapped around her as she took handfuls of yellow balls known as popcorn from the blue transparent bowl on her lap. She munched away as she saw her favorite character appear on the TV screen. Normally, the itako wouldn't be doing this; but since she had her 'accident' she was acting like another girly-girl whose life was so amazing, that she just _had _to share it with the world (A/N: no offense to girly-girls...lol..). Suddenly, she heard a loud shrill coming from the kitchen. She popped her head to see what was going on.

"GRRRR!!!!" roared a very angry Pirika.

"What did I do now!?!" shouted and at the same time, questioned Ren.

"You did it again?!" yelled the Ainu, "Your cheating on me!"

Ren was confused. "Wuh?!"

The girl slowly backed away. Tears started to form in her eyes. Ren was talking about Jeanne to her. He felt sorry about Jeanne and how she's feeling about the way Anna has been to Lyserg. After the Anna incident with Ren and the 'woo', Pirika just couldn't trust Ren anymore. There has been several times where there were girls walking past them and they just _had _to wink at the adorable looking Ren that caught their very eyes. At other times, the Chinese boy would be caught winking back at them too. But now, Ren started talking about Jeanne. And that just got Pirika, a little well, angry.

The blue-haired girl just sighed. "I'm sorry"

She turned around by her embarrassment. "I guess I was overreacting."

Ren finally realized what she was saying to him. "I'm sorry Pirika," he said in a calm voice. Then he had an idea. "I know what to make up for you!"

"Wha—"That was all Pirika could say before she went into a silent kiss with Ren. At first, her eyes widened but she slowly closed them and deepened their kiss.

--

Anna, whose head was still popped out from the entrance way, blushed slightly. She quickly hid herself before she broke the 'moment'. "That was so weird," she murmured to herself. The blonde sighed for so many thought were inside her head. Even though she didn't know what _that _meant she blushed even more. Anna's eye narrowed as even more thoughts swirled her head. Then, after her stillness, she turned off the TV. The itako placed her bowl of popcorn on the table and tip-toed through the hallway. When she reached the porch, she noticed it was already night. Funny, how so many soap operas keep you from the outside world. Then the girl spotted the brother of the Ainu girl- exactly who she was looking for.

Horohoro leaned on the tree that stood in front of the gate. His arms were crossed and his eyes were shut as if he was sleeping- well Anna thought he was. The itako, without a sound, walked up to the blue-haired boy. She stood close to him and studied him as she walked around the 'Sleeping Beauty'. Then the girl got even closer. Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes as if some maniac has stolen his _purse. _After a few nanoseconds, the girl screeched an annoying screech that most little girls do with their high voices. Same so to Horohoro, he shrieked and backed away only to strike his head with the bark in back of him. Then, he plunged his head back forward with a great 'yelp'. He fell on top of Anna, who was still screaming.

Horohoro moaned as he got up since both his head AND his chest pounded with pain. Anna, on the other hand, just got up and squeaked a small 'eek' with her hand on her head. The boy fell back and landed on his rear. One hand was on his head and one on his chest.

"Why may I ask, were you standing so close to me?" he asked as he winced in pain.

Anna squatted down. "I dunno. I thought you were sleeping." She smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, for your information, I wasn't sleeping."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was thinking of some things."

"Like what things?"

Horohoro's ears reddened. "Nothing important." Then the sudden thought of Tamao went up his mind.

Anna looked at him for a moment and wondered what he would be thinking of. But, she stopped as she promptly remembered why she was looking for him. She ignored the thought of what he was thinking in his head, but she had an idea of what, or actually, _who _he was thinking about.

"I was looking for you," said Anna with a bright smile on her face.

Horohoro blushed faintly of the fact that there wasn't really anything that _she _would need _him _for. "What is it?" He stood up as he dusted the dust off his hands.

Anna stood up also. "See, I saw your sister and Ren get into an argument a few minutes ago. Then they both forgave each other. I don't get it."

Horohoro blinked. _Is there something wrong with her head? _"Yeah, people do that when they want to forgive each other."

"No no, I mean what happened after that. The two just suddenly went closer and started exchanging saliva."

A vein popped out of Horohoro's head. "Oh, did they really?" said the angered Horohoro who started stomping toward the direction of where his sister was.

Anna stopped him. "I don't get it though."

Horohoro halted and looked at her. "Don't get what?"

"That thing that Pirika and Ren were doing."

_Oh. My. God. _Horohoro jerked back forward. To make sure he was hearing right he asked her, "What did you say?"

"Exchanging saliva"

The boy sweat dropped. _And I always thought I was the stupidest person..._

He sighed. Then he sat down on the porch. "It's called a kiss." _That magic sand has taken out more than half of her brain..._

"Kiss?" The girl blinked. She also sat right beside him.

"Yeah, it's a sign for showing affection. When a person loves someone, they usually kiss."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

"Can you show it to me?!"

Horohoro fell down from Anna's response. "Well, actually, I don't really think-"

"Show it to me!"

"Fine, fine already!" shouted Horohoro. Then he murmured to himself," Sheesh, even though Anna isn't Anna, she still acts like her."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing"

Anna took her cheeks and started stretching them. "So how do you do this?"

Horohoro, who had a scared look on his face, said," First, you must stop whatever you're doing right now. It's scaring me."

Anna's hand let go of her skin and at the minute after, there was a loud, annoying noise that was usually made by elastic rubber bands. Obviously it came from the girl who didn't know how to kiss.

"And you just slowly come closer..." At the moment, Anna came toward the boy who was flushed out.

Both of their eyes lowered as Horo became hypnotized with Anna's eyes.

Their lips were inches away. "Then you just....."

Interrupted by the explanation, there was a sudden gasp. Anna and Horohoro looked to see who it was. It was Tamao. By her look, you could tell that she was exasperated. Thoughts streamed her head. Suddenly she ran straight back inside.

"Wait!' called out Horohoro,"It's not what it looks like!" The boy ran after her, stopping the justification he was to give Anna.

Anna, on the other hand, still had her eyes closed and forgot everything around her. When she leaned toward the air Horohoro _was_, she fell down with a small 'oof'. When she got up, she shook her head wondering where Horohoro went to. She started walking back into the house. The itako was about to holler Horo's name, but once she stepped into the kitchen, she zipped her mouth shut. She ran back behind the entrance but peeked with and eyeball and a strand of hair visible. She was grinning a sheepish smile as she saw Horohoro and Tamo embracing each other. The curious girl watched some more as then the couple gazed at each other's eyes. Anna turned red when they started kissing. _Does everything happen in the kitchen? _

After another minute, she left the two 'lovebirds' alone and quietly walked away. With another smile on her face, she finally knew exactly what kissing looked like; for the 2nd consecutive time in a row! Since it was getting late, the itako yawned a small yawn since it was already half passed 11 PM.

--

-

_All was dark and nothing was seen in any distance. A small blonde girl stood in the middle of the atmosphere unable to see anything. "Hello?" she asked, but no sound responded. She tried again but nothing reacted to her call. Then the girl became nervous as her heart beat faster. It started to get nauseating; everything just seemed to come closer. With an instant, the girl ran; she ran as fast as she could. What seemed like hours were really minutes and the helpless girl still darted away. She felt she was getting nowhere, but still she kept going. Her body felt heavier and the girl was already losing her breath. She must've ran for miles but she still kept running. _

_The blonde tripped and fell to the ground. She tried to get up but she couldn't. Her body was too heavy to hold for herself. Tears dripped from her eyes. The girl managed to get hold of her upper body with her arms but every bone in her body felt paralyzed. "Is there anyone to help me?!" she called out, but no sound came from the pitch black darkness. Then, she completely lost control of her arms and was about to fall- head first to the floor. She closed her eyes shut and awaited the pain. Suddenly, arms grabbed her before she hit the ground. It brought her up while the girl's eyes widened. The person who saved her turned her around so she could lay up right. It was a green-haired English boy who smiled a concern smile._

"_Lyserg?" the girl asked. But, the boy only faded away. She moved her fingers. They can move again. She got up and stood where she was. Suddenly, at every direction, there was a picture of a particular person. It was the same person who helped her. The girl grinned and she stopped crying. She went to one of the pictures, but then, it shattered to a million pieces. She tried another 1, but it also broke. Her smile died away at every picture that had fallen. Then she turned to face the very last one. She ran to it. Though, the picture seemed to go farther. The girl tried to get closer to it but it kept getting farther and farther away. The girl stopped. Then the picture disappeared completely. The girl's head flung down- her smiled entirely gone. _

_She sighed. "Is there anyone out there?"_

_Unexpectedly, a hand went on her shoulder. It was soft and warm. A tear dropped fell thinking it yet, was another illusion. After another sigh, she turned around, hoping it wouldn't be. Then she gasped to who it was. A brunette-haired boy was in front of her. He smiled a generous smile. The girl hoped it was the green-haired boy, but by the look on her face, she changed her mind. A pink aura surrounded the boy. The girl stopped crying and formed a smile off her lips. It became warm around the two of them, never wanting to let go. Then the girl jumped on him and embraced the brunette. _

"What?!" Anna got up from her bed and breathed heavily. She looked around and noticed it was all a dream. She sighed in relief, but then a question came up her mind.

_Was that girl me?!_

She pondered for a moment. Then another, and yet, a more important question came to her mind.

_Was the brunette, Yoh?!_

--

Yoh Asakura yawned heavily as he walked downstairs to get a glass of warm milk. He used the wall as his guidance because he was too drowsy and tired to walk regularly. Today, he had been out for the whole day. Since Anna forgot who she was, she didn't remember that she trained Yoh so he had to make up his own training schedule. Then he passed Anna's room whose door was wide open. He glanced at it to make sure she was sound asleep. Though, he saw her sitting on her bed staring at her hands. He was worried about her and invited himself in.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked getting her out of the trance.

Anna jumped. "Oh hi Yoh, you frightened me."

Yoh smiled. _Heh, me frightening Anna. Funny. "Sorry" _

Then he took a seat onto her bed. "Why are you up so late?" asked Yoh.

Anna stared at him for a moment. Then she stopped noticing what she was doing. _It feels really nice to sit with him..._

"I couldn't sleep," she finally answered.

"Oh, have you tried doing anything?"

"Nah, I might just fall asleep again and I wouldn't even realize it."

Without noticing, Anna laid her head on Yoh's lap. Her eyes lowered and yawned. Yoh, who did notice, blushed exceedingly, though for the good of humanity, Anna didn't see it. After a few miuntes, the blonde finally recognized what she was doing. It made her red, but she stayed there anyways. It actually felt really _good_ to sleep on his lap. Then, it made her think. Why couldn't she ever do this to Lyserg? It just didn't give her the same emotion towards Lyserg. Anna wanted to think more about this, but she was too tired to.

Out of the blue, she asked," Yoh, what do you think about Lyserg?"

Yoh was held back. To him, this was the most romantic with Anna he ever got with. And _she _just had to ask about her _pretend_ boyfriend. Yoh sighed remembering that there was nothing he could do about it. He answered in the politest explanation.

"I like him," said Yoh. And that was it.

Anna didn't say anything. Yoh considered that he was breaking her feelings for him. Even though, Anna lay on his lap with her yellow tank top on and blue silk pajama pants, this was never going to get anywhere. Even though Anna smiled at him, she is _always _going to love Lyserg. For a moment, Yoh really thought that the time would come when Yoh would admit his feelings for her and Anna would return them. But then, he would come back to reality where the person he loved- loved someone else. He sighed before he talked again.

"Lyserg is cool." He said. "He's really nice and polite and he can do a lot of those gentleman things that gentlemen do." Yoh waited for Anna's response but nothing was responded. He went on again. "He's very caring and forgiving and likes to do what's right." Again, nothing was responded. Yoh grew impatient. He thought that Anna got mad at him. After one more remark about the all-star Lyserg, he sighed again. Then Yoh started talking again –not about Lyserg- but about himself.

"I know, Anna, if you're mad at me, but I like Lyserg and I know you like him too. Well, of course you would like him." Yoh let out a big gulp before he said his next words. "Even though, it may seem too late, I like you. I love you, but I don't think that matters now. You probably can't return my feelings for me, but that's okae. I want you to be happy; and if making you happy means that you must love someone else, then it's, I guess, it's okae with me."

Yoh waited for Anna's response. Nothing came out. "Anna?" He dropped his head forward and noticed that Anna was already asleep _way_ before he started. He chuckled a little bit after saying those poetic words even though she didn't know.

Then, Yoh noticed. How was _he_ going to get some sleep? Anna was on his lap who held onto Yoh's shirt. He then thought of something. _It wouldn't hurt for one night. _The boy lay down on Anna's bed with Anna tugging on his shirt. He grinned and somehow, Anna smiled. Within a few moments, Yoh fell asleep also.

--

There was boy who sat meters away from the Asakura house. It was Hao sitting near his campfire. The boy grinned devilishly as he toasted a stick of soft marshmallows while he had his minions set up a camping tent. "Hey, they're cooked!" he said. Then, he took a bottle of mustard and poured some on his white candy. In the background, you could see Mari and Macchi throwing up at the seen of Hao's not-so-delicious appetizer.

"You're the weirdest person I've ever met," said a mysterious voice.

Mustard dripped from Hao's mouth as he spoke while eating. "So...you're the one with green hair."

A person stepped up from the shadows. It was non-other than Lyserg Diethyl! (A/N: heh, I need him somewhere in this chapter.)!

Hao finished his marshmallow. "Why have you come here?"

Lyserg put his hand in his pocket and took something out. It was a small notebook. "I wanted to know what this is."

"Oh, that's my road to become rich and famous."

"Erm, OK?"

"Is that all you wanted?" By now, Mari and Macchi finally had set up the camp, but then it flew away. They jumped for it but they fell down on top of one another. And yet, Hao didn't notice this.

"No, I came here to get my two dollars back."

"When did I ever give you two dollars?!"

"Since the day you took my money and tried to bribe our kindergarten teacher to go out with you."

--Flashback--

Chibi Hao was at Chibi Lyserg's lunch table.

"Hey Wyserg! Do you hab two dowers?!"

Suddenly, Chibi Lyserg started crying. Chibi Hao waited for Chibi Lyserg to give him two dollars, but he never did. Then Chibi Hao stole it from his pocket. He ran to his teacher.

"Teacher, teacher!"

"Yes Hao?"

Chibi Hao handed his two dollars to his teacher. "I have money to pay fo you!"

"Yes, Hao but what is this for?"

"To go out wid me!"

"Oh, no Hao, I'm too old."

Then Chibi Hao had a seductive smile on his face. "You know you want me!"

"Good Heavens!"

-- End of Flashback --

"Oh yeah, now I remember!"

"Yup"

"So, I guess I have to give you two dollars don't I?!"

"Yup"

"Well, sorry no can do right now."

"What?!"

Suddenly, the camping tent that flew off fell down on Lyserg, making Hao get a quick getaway. On the top of Hao's log that he was sitting on, was the next step in his book.

"Don't get mad."

**TSZUKU**

-

-

A/N: Hey!!! Yay! My fifth chapter! Yeah, don't tell me, everyone was OOC. Don't get mad at me. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated. It's like what, a month since then? I'm super duper sorry. I think it was because of the extra homework and the fact I was thinking about all the other chapters EXCEPT this chapter. Lol. I really didn't like this chapter. I thought it was getting good toward the beginning but then it got lil'..... I think the part that got really messed up was the Anna perspective part. It just didn't go right. I promise you it will go better in the next chapter! So I hope most of you guys are reading this! Review for me people!

**S91- **OMGsh! Thank you! I feel loved...lol.

**YamiandAnzu4ever-** lol.. hm...did this have YxA fluF?

**ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura- **Hey, that's awesome. Great similarities.

**Keitorin Asthore- **thank you!

****

A/N: Well, people, I hope you had a great time reading this. I really hoped it had touched your hearts and burned them with enough generosity to give me a review. Or if you hated it, put your anger through your words and review for me.

Not enough you can get

From FanFiction-dot-Net

Tiff-Chan

AKA

Akumei-Chan! Alrighty, Bye!


	6. Step 5: Never Leave The Girl Alone

A/N: KillMe KillMe KillMe. I am sooo sorry for not updating in a really long time. ::hits herself with stuffed Oswald:: I thought this would be an easy on-going fic but believe me, it wasn't. I absolutely had no idea what I was going to do with this one when it came to negativity. By now, you all probably hate me.

-

-

_I Love Lyserg_.  
_Ch. 6  
Secrets Revealed: A Charlie's Angel Story  
_**Finis:** 12.5.04 - hehe. My mom got mad at me for being on the coputer so I couldn't update it til' today

-

-

Hands snatched the heated pan from the scorching oven. The man quickly placed the pan on counter and slowly took the bread out from it. A warm, delicious aroma filled the air. Hastily, he took a toothpaste-like tube and squirted out a tasty white substance known as icing onto the bread. Then the man placed it on a silver dish where it would be seen in the window of the store.

"Cheesecake!!!!!!!!"

Horohoro rapidly ran to the window who watched the mouthwatering cake freshen as the wind blew the steam away from it. His eyes have never seen such an astounding cake ever met upon his very own eyes.

"Horohoro!!" hollered Pirika who was right behind him. In the background, Yoh, Ren, Manta, and Lyserg giggled.

"You don't have to be too hard on him." Said Ren who was still giggling (A/N: Ren giggling? oO)

"Whatever," responded Pirika who dragged the whining Ainu back to them. Then the Mankin gang trotted off with Tamao and Jeanne following.

It was a regular day of going out to the mall. Above them were wide blankets of glass that covered the roof. A beautiful sunset fell over the horizon. "A sunset!" called Tamao who pointed directly up.

The mall was absolutely gorgeous in the night. Fluorescent lights covered the mall with amazement as the Mankin gang wondered in awe.

"So, _this _is what the mall looks like," said Lyserg whose mouth was wide-opened.

Lights glimmered in every direction and even though it was _just _a mall, it was more like a fireworks display dedicated to a king.

As the gang rode up the adoring escalator, Yoh sighed. They watched the aerial view of the mall in incredulity, occupying the escalator stairs as people tried to get by. It was an admiring sight. And there would be those times when you would wish that you would actually want to share it with. Someone you _loved _to be there with you. This was how Yoh felt. As he leaned on the ledge of the moving stairway, he stared down to the people below of him. Side by side, couples walked in happiness of their loved ones. He longed for that relationship. And the relationship he wanted was to be with Anna Kyoyama.

Fortunately, Pirika watched him. From the day of the Shaman Tournament, she _knew_ that Yoh loved Anna. When Anna fell in love with Lyserg, she knew there was going to be a problem. See, many people might think Pirika is a hot-tempered girl going through teenage phases, but that doesn't mean she cannot see the truth about things. And the truth about Yoh liking Anna was a fact. The girl held her breath before she went up to Yoh.

By now, they finally got up to the upper level. Usually this level held most of the exquisite restaurants and this was the place they were going to eat at. As they walked to _Pierre's Garden_, Pirika skipped to Yoh to try and cheer him up.

"Hi Yoh," Pirika said in her cheery voice as she could.

Yoh glanced at her before looking back to the direction of the restaurant. "Hey"

Pirika cocked an eye brow. _This would be much harder than I thought it would plan. _"Great mall here, isn't it?"

"Yea." Obviously, Yoh's mind wasn't quite focused to what Pirika was talking to him about.

Ren, Horohoro, and Manta had finally arranged a table for them to sit to. As they walked to their table, they passed most of the beautiful flowers ever seen in their entire life. Fountains sparkled and real birds chirped. Romantic tunes of the piano were being played. It was a fine restaurant to be in. Their table was seated near the largest waterfall. Yoh slid into his seat with Pirika right next to him.

The Ainu girl watched the musician play a song. "I wonder why Anna didn't want to come."

Yoh glanced at her and murmured, "Me too."

_Meanwhile….._

Anna swiftly rolled from one door to another. Her eyes wandered from left to right. Good. She wasn't seen. Then the girl climbed onto the stairway handle. Slowly and quietly she moved up to the second floor. Anna front-flipped off the beam landing right in front of a door named "Ren's room. Keep Out."

_Target locked. _

Anna paused. This was a risk. If anyone saw her she would be punished severely.

_Qh, what the heck. _

The girl opened the door. Inside she found posters, Chinese clothes, and any junk that usual fighters had in their room. Then her search was on. The blonde silently closed the silver handle in back of her.

_Where are the guards? _

First, Anna started in his closet. Piles and piles of milk bottles fell on top of her as she made a slight 'eek' right before.

_Nope, it can't be in there. _

She must've looked in his room for minutes before she found her target. Then she wondered. She slightly lifted the pillow from his bed. "Ah ha!" She said before she did her happy dance. The girl took out the red book which was in big letters 'Ren Journal. Keep Away or Die'.

"Mission complete," she said in a secretive spy voice. "I win"

Anna knew she was going to win. After all, she was a Charlie's Angel. Wait, she wasn't a Charlie's Angel but oh well. She quickly ran down downstairs and climbed up a tree. There she jumped on top of the Asakura rooftop.

"It took you 4 minutes and 36 seconds to get this journal. Not bad," the stranger said who clicked his watch.

Anna walked toward him and handed him the red book. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." She gleefully gave Hao a smile.

The Asakura twin opened the book into a random page.

_Dear Journal, _

_Today as I walked with Pirika on the sidewalk, we ran into a little boy. Obviously, Pirika said her 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs' but I couldn't believe what he did next. The small 4yr. old poked his finger into his nostril. It wasn't as unusual to me as it seemed because you know how babies are. We were about to walk pass him but then what stopped us was that he raised his finger even more!_ _I never knew you could pick your finger so high in my life! Then the mother came out of the store and finally picked him up. "Now, Tommy, stop picking you nose. You look like as if you were trying to dig out gold or something." _

_Then it hit me. I never knew you can find gold in your nose! I grabbed Pirika back home and ran into the bathroom. I locked it tight and stuck my finger in my nose hole. All I found was this purple lint and my long lost tiny blue tentacle piece to my stuffed doll 'Oswald'. Unfortunately, I never did find those gold pieces that lady was talking about. Better hope tomorrow. _

_RenRen. _

"That's weird. Doesn't Ren know that there's no such thing to find gold in your nose and it's just a figure of speech?" commented Anna and in the background was Hao's laughter.

"Hahaha It's c-haha-uz he ha-ha-s no haha life." Said Hao.

"Funny," Anna responded sarcastically.

A few minutes later, silence fell upon them as they watched the night sky. Anna stared at this moment. Magnificent stars were twinkling in mid air. _They're so beautiful. _She smiled. _It reminds me. _The girl closed her eyes while images filled her mind. The image started to form. _It reminds me of… _Suddenly a blurry picture came upon the scene. _It reminds me of….Yoh. _Anna opened her eyes as quick as she did. The smile wore off too busy thinking about why she always thinks about him.

_Do I really love Lyserg? Or is this all a lie? _Anna turned her head toward Hao. She sighed and asked him question.

"Hao," she said, eyes toward the floor.

The Asakura twin looked at her. "I know what you're thinking about."

Anna looked at him directly. "You do?"

Hao sat down on the ledge of the roof top and signaled her to sit right next to him. "Tell me Anna, who do you love?"

The itako sat beside him. "I don't know anymore." She looked up at the shining moon. "I like Lyserg a lot." Her words started to trail off. "And yet, Yoh always comes to the picture."

"I see."

Silence was among them again. Then the girl stood up. "I think I'll go get another journal for you to read." She skipped back down the pathway with her head in thought.

Anna didn't bother to play 'spy' anymore. She walked up to one room: Yoh's. Anna didn't want to think about her connection with Lyserg or Yoh anymore. Her head would hurt after thinking about it. The girl sighed before entering his room. It was easy to find his journal. It was always by his picture of him and Amidamaru. Anna gently took the book behind the picture frame on his desktop. Yoh's book was orange with the words "Journal" in big black letters. Then the girl wondered.

_It wouldn't hurt to read a little bit of it…_

She placed herself onto the boy's bed and opened a page of his diary.

_Journal,_

_Today was another day. I had training and cooked dinner. Manta didn't come today so I stayed home. I sat on the couch with Anna and told her this great joke as we watched TV. She gave me that same "No it wasn't funny" and "You shouldn't be thinking about nonsense like that when you really should be thinking about your training." _

"I don't seem to remember watching TV with Yoh," she responded thinking it must have been someone else. She flipped through more of his pages.

_Hey Journal, _

_Today, I was so close to confronting my feelings for Anna but my shyness got the best of me. _

"This must be that other Anna," she said. Her eyes lowered. This couldn't be her and if this was her, there was nothing she could've done because she was already with Lyserg.

_Many people ask me why I love her. _

"It's because of what she does for me. There is no other girl like her." Yoh responded to Pirika with Pirika amazed. The Shaman gang was already eating pasta at the restaurant. Yoh and Pirika had barely touched their food. Pirika had finally got Yoh to talk to her and what more can you ask from the young shaman than his ruined relationship.

"Despite how hard she works me, I know she does that because she cares for me so much. Somewhere within her, I know she loves me also. But now, I don't think she will ever know that now."

All Pirika said was, "wow".

"That's not true!"

Yoh and Pirika looked at the person right next to Yoh on the other side. It was Lyserg.

"Although it may seem Anna may love me, how would you know if she really does?! To her, everything's a dream to her- not real. We aren't telling her the truth so how would you know if she really did?!"

"Because she's going to live in that dream forever."

Lyserg's eyes widened. "What?"

Yoh's voice was calm even though he felt the pain inside him. "Anna's going to love you forever and if you break her heart, you may commit a person's suicide. There's nothing you, me, or anyone can do about it."

The English boy turned white. He looked stared at Jeanne for a moment. "I don't want to love Anna." His voice trailed off. "I want to love Jeanne."

_After Anna got hit with the sand of those gypsy ladies, I don't know what to do now. I really thought faith wanted me to love her and she would love me. I always thought that the way she treated me was different than anyone else. But it wasn't. The same way she gave negative remarks about me is the same way she smiles at me. My chance is over. Anna loves Lyserg and there's nothing I can do about it. _

Anna dropped the book in her hands. _Yoh loves me?! _

The girl ran back up to Hao still clutching the book. "Hao, please tell me the truth."

Hao, surprised by Anna's coming, looked at her in bewilderment. "OK, shoot."

Anna couldn't look at Hao anymore. "Does Yoh love me?!"

"Yes, I want Anna to stop thinking that she loves you," said Yoh who looked at him as if he had no sleep in days.

Lyserg, who randomly got a pair of glasses and a gray mustache out from his pocket, smiled at him gleefully. "Then we have to think of a way that we haven't thought of before. Because if I love someone else and you love Anna, we would have the rest of our lives in hell!"

Yoh smirked but went back to his straight face. After a few moments, he couldn't hold his gray attitude. The brunette was in thought for days and forgot all about his optimistic self. He smiled his usual smile and went back to normal. Pirika studied his face and sighed in relief. Though, she noticed that everything inside him still hurt and she would stop at nothing to do something about it. Besides, she would have to somehow. The Ainu girl just _had _to do something so Yoh and Anna would forget about her paying the overdue rent for 3 months.

"And that's what happened," said Hao who just finished the whole story about her amnesia. He told her about the mall, the gypsies, the sand, and Lyserg. After, everything became still. Anna looked at Hao with blank eyes. The Asakura twin backed away worrying that the reaction of Anna would be the worst of his troubles. It was to be minutes before the itako would give a slight effect to Hao's story. Hao stared at her waiting; not knowing what was going on inside her head.

"That's it!" Pirika pointed to Yoh and Lyserg with confusion on their faces.

"What's it?!"

"We should have a sleepover!" Pirika was now standing on her chair. People from other tables looked at her and gave a "What the heck is wrong with her?" look. This even got Ren and Horohoro's attention.

"I am no way going to a sleepover in the same house that I and everyone else here sleep in."

All heads turned to Ren's direction. Being the arrogant boy that he was, he crossed his arms and flung his nose up high. "And there's nothing that you can do about it."

BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!

Pirika hit him in the face before Ren could react. The Chinese boy fell backward unconscious. The Ainu girl walked back to her seat and dusted her hands. "Now you will." People stared at her but when she noticed them, they started eating again. Horohoro, who looked at Ren in terror, agreed to Pirika's decision.

"Okay, thanks for stopping by Hao, I won't be needing you any longer." Anna was out of her trance and finally said something to the curious boy.

"Um, okae, I guess I'll be g-Ahhh!!" Anna pushed him off the roof top making him land on the hard floor.

-

The girl walked back inside with despair on her face. Her head flung down making herself look at her feet while she walked. The house became very dark and she couldn't see anything. She slowly turned on a light and headed back up the stairs. When she got into Yoh's room, she plunged down to her knees. _Why must you love me, Yoh?_ His book fell to the floor opening to yet another page in his journal.

_Diary,_

_It may seem as much I may not care for her, but I really do. I love her and no one can ever stop it. Anna Kyoyama is my life. __Today I read this poem during school. It really made me think: _

_One day you'll ask me, "If you were to choose between me or your life, which would you choose." _

_And I would say," My life." _

_Then you would walk away without knowing….._

_That you are my life. _

_Maybe Anna and I are like that. I can't really tell, but one day, I know she and I will be happy together. _

Tears started to form in Anna's eyes. She was torn between to people and she didn't know which to choose. _Lyserg was my one and only…..but is he really? He may seem to be there for me, but he isn't. I can see it. Moreover, I know Jeanne likes him. And….and…I guess, he loves her too. So why is _he _with _me? _All this time Yoh loved me, and I was too in love to see it. But what would I know? Lyserg telling me that he loves me was a lie. How would I believe that this is true? _

Anna looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. In her heart she knew this wasn't like her to be the way she is. She knew that at some point; she _was _emotionless. But for the time being, she didn't know what to do. The girl quietly put back the hidden book and returned to her room before anyone noticed.

-

Hao sat silently on the branch of the tree. With his 'handy dandy notebook', he put in another entry: never leave the girl alone.

To Be Continued.

A/N: **OMGSh **I am so sorry for not updating and making this possibly on of the most hated chapters in the story. I had mucho writer's block. On top of that, my school teachers ate me up, and spit me back right on top of a silver platter. I am soo sorry. I like expected this to come in the middle of November, but I wasn't even done with middle. I'm all off schedule when my stories are coming so it's going to take me a little longer time to get everything straight. I'm sorry everyone.

Oh and I forgot to mention. Oswald is mentioned once. If anyone saw the Nick Jr. show of it, then he would probably become one of your best friends also. If no one gets the switchy back from Anna and Hao to Yoh and Pirika, then I'm sorry if I got you confused. I tried to make it 'connect' but if you didn't get, then I'm sorry for that too.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

Akumei-Chan


	7. Step 6: Get into a Fight

**Disclaimer: **I haven't really noticed how much these things had an importance. And yet we say it anyways. I do not own Shaman King and I probably never will.

**I Love Lyserg**

_Chapter 7  
__WRiTTeN By Starry Starry Wonder.  
__Slumber Parties for You and Me_

_-_

_-_

_As we last left our heroes, Anna had just found out who loved her and now her feelings are confused. Great synopsis neh?_

"PPPAARRRTTTAAYYYY!"

Pirika stood within the middle of the Asakura household holding her pillow and sleeping bag. Beats of music roared in the living room as each person readied their stuff. Yes, the Shaman Gang were to have a widdle slumber party and according to Pirika, they were going to like it too.

Each party game was to be carefully organized and the amount of food was calculated. So far at the time of 8:27 P.M., everyone was having the time of their lives.

"This is boring…"

Well…maybe not.

"Pirika, when are we going to do something fun?" Ren asked, lying on the couch tediously playing with a strand of his hair.

"Yea, Pirika," Tamao agreed," When are we going to do something fun."

Pirika, who loitered in the middle of the room glared at both of them making Tamao and Ren quickly close their mouths before they could say anything else.

They had been playing 'Hungry Hungry Hippos' for quite some time now and everyone started to get bored. Yoh, Horohoro, Lyserg, Jeanne, Manta, and Anna lied on the couch lazily waiting for Pirika to say anything.

"Well, "the Ainu stated," I don't see you guys thinking of something."

Silence stuck the people as if someone had cut the cheese.

"I know something." the itako announced with a bright smile on her face.

The crowd of shamans looked at her with discovery. "What?"

**1 Hour Later**

"Woohooo!"

NOW, everyone was having blissful time of fun. Confetti was found on every part of the floor, balloons floated atop the ceiling, and chips, pizza and soda was set onto a table near the wall. Loud music filled the ears of everyone as they partied all night long.

Anna watched everyone have fun from her sleepover plan of success.

"I don't know how you do it, Anna." Pirika watched everyone from behind her as she placed her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"It was easy, "the blonde replied making her way into the hallway. It was a cinch actually; all she had to do was turn on the television showing wrestling for the guys and teach the girls how to bake.

Now it was only her by herself as she neared to the living room of sleeping bags galore. She knelt down to her own sleeping bag and laid herself onto it. Anna sighed. Lately, she had been very observant for the past few days. The itako would hold onto Lyserg as if it was for dear life; but then Lyserg would groan under his breath, facing away that wouldn't give her such attention. He would also constantly glance at the iron maiden, watching her every step and making sure where she'd go to.

It all seemed so _usual _now; as if this was always expected from him. This regular amusement yet seemed so bizarre in a way.

And then there was Yoh. Being depressed as always, she would notice him from the distance, staring when no one was watching and seemed to be waiting for nothing. It felt quite odd and so strange. Was he always so disheartened like this?

Remembering all the times that he had been so lazy and cheerful was a pleasant idea. The brunette's laidback attitude and lazy grins were filled with much excite that there was no other way to respond but to smile. And it seemed as though she would probably find Yoh reasonably attractive to the female world if he had gone back to his sweet personality. Much attractive, that she, herself, would even….

"ANNA!"

A yelp from the kitchen interrupted her thoughts.

It was none other than….Pirika!

"Oh what fun," Anna said under her breath.

"Oh Anna! We're about to play Spin the Bottle" Pirika stated with an excited tone.

"Yeah?" Anna gave her an uninterested look.

"We want you to play! " The Ainu grabbed the fragile girl and yanked her into the hall way. Everyone was there waiting for Anna's arrival.

As Anna placed herself onto the polished floor, a quick "Let's start!" came out from the circle of shamans-and Manta.

"Lemme go first!" Pirika announced with much exhilaration in her voice.

She reached for the crystal clear bottle and spun it by its top. Round and round it went. When it finally slowed down, she held her breath to who it would be. Then her face paled. It was Manta.

"AHH!" Pirika screamed.

Manta turned white. Ren's face was filled jealousy. And Horohoro, he was just on another laughing stalk.

Both Manta and Pirika stepped inside the circle. Pirika looked down at the very small Manta. Her face, wrinkled with disgust as she remembered that just yesterday he was eating a beautiful chocolate popsicle, delicious in every bite, but as he took his first lick a river of drool had befallen and it was simply hideous.

She held Manta so he can reach her instead of her sitting down. He puckered his lips. Pirika's right eye twitched by the sight of dripping water coming from his mouth…or was it saliva? She closed her eyes hard thinking that if she closed them tough enough; she wouldn't have to go through the pain.

Then the boy hit her faster than a jackrabbit with eight legs. Did he get her? Nope. He missed.

A lump of drool was hit directly onto her forehead leaving a mark. Yepp, Manta missed completely.

It was now all silent.

"AHHHHHHHH hahahahahaha!" Horo burst in laughter. Then there came a chime of small smirks coming from the circle.

A vein popped in Pirika's head as she ricocheted Manta behind her and headed for her spot. "Shuddup," she said, making a face at her brother.

And so the first round of the bottle game ended. Though, it only led more treacherous chaos within the next 19 rounds.

With every person taking a turn, you would've thought the bottle would have pointed to Anna already. But freakishly she hasn't. Maybe it was because she was hiding behind Tamao who in turn, was already kissed 5 times. The recent spin was Jeanne's who surprisingly turned a direction pointing to Yoh.

Almost synchronizing, Lyserg and Anna stared at them. Really, not anyone was paying attention anymore. They finally got bored with the pastime and agreed that the next two turns would end the game.

Jeanne looked at Yoh. "I guess this means that I have to kiss you?"

Yoh, who didn't seem quite interested, replied, "Yeah."

Lyserg watched in awe as she came closer to the Asakura. When their faces came close, the itako formed a fist while she watched it too. Jeanne and Yoh lowered their eyes. Then with a quick peck, the iron maiden kissed the shaman, so fast that it barely touched his lips.

Both Anna and Lyserg froze. Was Anna feeling…jealous?

"Hey, my turn's the last round," Yoh said, reaching for the bottle. The bottle went round and round. It slowed down, stopping to its destination. It was Anna.

"Anna"

The itako's face slightly turned a bright red trying to not to look at Yoh. They came to the middle looking at each other. The blonde laid her hands onto his chest while she looked at him from above. He felt her breath as she came closer. Then the girl brushed a light kiss against his lips. Both drew back feeling the rise of redness in their faces.

"Wow," Anna thought inside her head. Maybe Yoh, was really the person she had always been thinking about. He had always seemed like the person Anna wanted. But, what would everyone else say? Would they look at her with horror to find out she would turn down Lyserg and go for Yoh instead? What would Lyserg think?

She had to make a comment before any witnesses concluded that she may start to like Yoh Asakura.

"It wasn't so bad," she stated. "I would've enjoyed Lyserg's instead though."

That was mean.

Yoh, who almost formed his trademark smile, gave Anna a fuming stare.

Then, it started.

"Yeah, you probably would've enjoyed it, if Lyserg actually loved you!"

Faces turned to see what was going on.

Anna stepped back. She couldn't believe he just said that. "You shouldn't be talking. No one loves you!"

"That's fine with me! It doesn't turn me into a slut like what happened to you!"

"Well, I don't have mood swings like what you're doing. You're always acting negative and you never seem so interested in anything! You're so stupid!"

By now, all of Ren, Pirika, Horo, Lyserg, Jeanne, and Tamo all hid behind Manta in the corner of the hallway. Even Hao, who was watching Spin the Bottle from the first round stared from the window scared beyond belief.

Both glared at each other. Anna with her death glare stood her ground. One wouldn't have ever suspected Yoh to be so irritated.

"Well, being the bright and cheerful little girl you are," Yoh said trying to obtain his annoyance, "Have you ever dated, Lyserg?"

Anna thought. Had she? It only seemed well-known to date someone who is your boyfriend. She hadn't recalled any past events with the English boy. It felt rather…_strange._

"No, I guess…I guess not."

"Exactly!"

Anna drew a fist. How dare he say that to Anna Kyoyama! What was she thinking of ever liking that incompetent kind of a man?

"Well, Lyserg and I will go on one tomorrow. Isn't that right, Lyserg?" The itako's eyes shifted in the direction of Lyserg's.

Out of the crowd came an arm waving. "Uh, yeah?" The voice of the green-haired boy echoed from the horrified crowd.

"Whatever," responded Yoh who was obviously agitated by Anna's complete idiocy.

"Ugh, you make me so mad!" Anna stomped through the hallway and into the stairs. Then a loud BAM was heard from the door of her room.

"Fine!" Yoh headed for the outside door where he sat atop of the steps murmuring something.

A moment of silence filled the living room where the gang slowly crept from behind Manta.

"So….what should we do now?" Horo asked, facing toward his sister.

"I guess we could go to sleep," said Pirika glancing at the clock. It was only 1:13 A.M.

"No way," Ren responded, "It's way too early."

"I don't really want to disturb Anna or Yoh."

"Good Point"

"But what about them?" Tamao asked, "Isn't there anything we should do?"

"Nahh, not really," replied Pirika as she took out her toothbrush and toothpaste. "These kinds of things always happen. They'll get over it sooner or later."

The main light was later turned off as Pirika, Jeanne, and Tamao went frolicking in the bathroom to brush their teeth.

A brunette boy sat upon the cemented steps outside his house. The sky of midnight blue surrounded him as only the source of light was the stars shining above. He gazed at them, trying to calm his mind from his earlier proceedings today. Though, it seemed like nothing would replace what happened just only a few minutes ago.

"Hey, brother!"

" Ack!" Yoh flinched from the sight of his twin behind him. "What are you doing here!"

"I just want to tell you that I think talking to her would probably be the greatest apology instead of talking to yourself."

"Wuh?"

Hao gave a hard stare at his brother. "Yoh, I know how hard it is when someone you love would rather love someone else."

The younger twin looked down at himself. "Yeah, I know."

"But that doesn't mean you have to act so depressed about it."

Yoh gave his trademark smile. "Okay, okay, I get where you're going."

Hao formed a similar grin and yet so different from Yoh's. " Haha. That's the kind of Yoh I remembered. But, you have to admit; you were acting weird."

"Yeah, I admit it." Suddenly, Yoh noticed a small notebook in Hao's rear pocket. "Hey Hao, what do you have there?"

Hao noticed it. "This? Oh it's just nothing. Oh! You just reminded me of something!" With that, he took it out and on a blank sheet, he wrote: _Get into a Fight._

"Get into a fight? What does that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing," Hao replied. Then with a blink of an eye, he said farewell to his brother before leaving him.

Yoh watched him leave, scratching his head with confusion. "Hmm…I wonder what that's all about."

**-**

**To Be ConTinUed!**

**10:33 AM Happy April Fool's Day Everyone! **

**A/N: **MAN! I haven't updated in a heap of a long time! Okay, I know this chapter was really short, but I'm really sorry! I was on **HIATUS **for a very long time. Then when I did have an idea, I was just too busy. I will tell you my time during this 4 month period when I was away. You don't have to read it, but this is what I'm going to do on my day off.

**December: **I was thinking that I would probably update this on Christmas, just so it can be like _special. _I never had the time to work on it.

**January: **Right after I came back from Christmas Break, my teachers decided to load us with projects, reports, and none the other…study guides for Exams! I was like "When will I ever get started!"

**February: **Right after Exams, came…Science Fair! Grr…Let's just say that science doesn't as much amuse me. Since the fair was mandatory, I had to spend my next 4 weeks doing a useless experiment and wasting my time. Got a good grade though. :yay:

**March: **Month that I would expect my updated chapter to come in. It never did. I don't know exactly why I didn't start it. I think it was just only because I had no more ideas. Only bits and pieces came into my mind, but they weren't enough to make a chapter. I started writing like the first week of March, but I never had inspiration, so it came very late. Sorry, folks.

**Kyoyama No Anna**: Here's the new chapter.

**Yohna**: lol...I'm a Yoh/Anna fan too. But don't worry…the REAL fluff will come next chappy.

**S91:** Thanksz!

**Vash**: Thanksz!

**DogloverandCece**: I'm not a big fan of Lyserg and Anna either. I think Lyserg belongs to someone better. :takes Lyserg and handcuffs him to myself:

**AzunJ**: Hey!

**SquirrelFraulin:** Thanksz! I'll try though.

**Soul of the Xcalibar**: Here's the new chapter!

**Mysterious**: New chappie up!

**Asakura Fan-10123**: Thank you!

Also, I'd like to thank my 2 cool friends: **Sora** and **Soul of the Xcalibar **for talking to me. You guys are awesome!

E-mail me people. It may seem odd..but I also am strange myself.

That's all I wanted to say. So long! I hope to hear from you soon! Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. I did my best.

Star


End file.
